


Making of a Monster

by Meowmeowmerida



Series: Shadowed Souls [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alive James and Lily Potter, Also it's the name of a moon and a total Black Name, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Harry, BAMF Women, Baby Badasses, Because I think it's a cool ass name, Blood and Gore, Brainwashing, Bucky is a sad boy, Child Abuse, Child Murder, Childhood Trauma, Evil Alexander Pierce, Fem Harry's name is Titania, Female Harry Potter, First Words are on your body somewhere, Gen, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Harry Potter will always fight for what's right, Harry Potter will fight you, He's his own warning, Human Experimentation, Hydra (Marvel), Luckily he features like twice, Magic, Major character death - Freeform, Male Twin is named Charles, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Mutants, My Mind Is Fucked Up, Not Beta Read, She doesn't know that though, Sort Of, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates with Age Gaps, Strike Team, THERE IS NO ACTUAL SEX, They need to be talked about more guys, Throwing comic book stuff in, Training Children to be Assassins doesn't give them great social skills, Training to use magic without a wand, Warning Chapter 4, Women Being Awesome, Women Supporting Women, Worldbuilding, psuedo science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowmeowmerida/pseuds/Meowmeowmerida
Summary: Titania Dahlia Potter was a freak, trapped living with her aunt and uncle who hated her completely. Unfortunately, life was about to get a lot worse when her accidental magic attracts the attention of the wrong people.





	1. Cast and Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired even though I have other things to work on. My life is a fucking mess.

Cover for Series

https://realmeowmeowmerida97.tumblr.com/post/182300800673/series-im-trying-to-put-up

 

Cast

Titania Dahlia Potter- Madelaine Petsch with Bright Green eyes

https://www.pinterest.com/pin/717127940640467530/

 

Asset Designation Night- Jaylene Barron

https://www.wattpad.com/553428039-monse-faceclaims-ii-jaylen-barron-f

 

Asset Designation Shadow- Dev Patel

https://gifer.com/en/MOL3

 

Asset Designation White-Kyra Krumins

https://www.imdb.com/name/nm3626468/

 

Asset Designation Mouse- Georgie Henley

http://charlottesjunkyard.tumblr.com/post/72432758590/georgie-henley-gif-hunt-old

 

Asset Designation Yellow- Britt Robertson

https://www.google.com/search?hl=en&biw=1536&bih=754&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=vmZLXICiLJPd8APV-ofYDw&q=britt+robertson+gif&oq=bri&gs_l=img.1.0.35i39l2j0i67l8.249341.251229..253581...0.0..4.133.1710.20j2......2....1..gws-wiz-img.....0..0.HgGxtYcyHyE#imgrc=bAWeF9umPGwU2M:

 

Yelena Belova-Rosie Huntington

https://wifflegif.com/gifs/162742-rosie-huntington-whiteley-gif

 

Nadia Pym-Anna Friel

https://gfycat.com/gifs/search/anna+friel%24next

I'm not doing cast and crew for every single person involved. Also imagine the majority of them as children rather than adults. Also I cannot add images for some fucking reason.

 


	2. Chapter 1: Monsters in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titania's world just got infinitely more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not recasting Petunia, Vernon, Dudley, Jack Rollins, and Brock Rumlow. They are fine the way they are.

_ “The scariest monsters are human beings and what we will do to each other.”  _

_ -Jared Harris _

3rd Person PoV

 

In Little Whinging, Surrey on Number Four Privet drive there lived a very normal family. A mother, father, and two children. One was a boy, spoiled and ill-mannered bully, and the other a girl, quiet and strange to everyone.

 

A strange little girl that could do strange yet extraordinary things. The girl who had attracted the attention of some very bad people. Some bad people who were about to do some very bad things.

 

No one heard the three silenced gunshots. The one delivered to the heads of Petunia, Vernon, and Arabella Figg from next door. The only person on the block that really seemed to know the family and the children.

 

The strange girl named Titania was woken up by the popping sounds and then a knock on her door. It opened revealing a strange man on the other side who smiled at her. He had short cut hair and dead eyes.

 

“Hello Titania, can you get ready for the day? We’re going to have to leave.” He had a strange accent but Titania knew better to argue.

 

“Yes sir.” She quickly got dressed.

 

She’s picked up by a large man who wasn’t the same as the one who told her to get dressed. He seems conflicted about her.

 

“Hello sweetie,” there’s yelling upstairs.

 

“Hello? Where are Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin?”

 

“Shit she doesn’t know their names?” Another person says, the same strange accent.

 

“Reconnaissance said they were a bunch of intolerant assholes. Are you surprised?” A woman tells them with a raised brow.

 

The man from earlier comes downstairs obviously annoyed and dragging her crying cousin behind him. One of them snorts at the man.

 

“Got beat by a kid Rumlow?”

 

“This kid is worse than that ugly bald brat that Rollins kid watches.”

 

“Caillou? He’s worse?” The man holding her asks seemingly not believing him.

 

“Aunt does everything for cousin.” Titania says quietly. 

 

They look at her and she tenses. The man holding her says nothing but pets her head. They stop talking to her and the man takes her to a van and she is put in the back. After a few minutes her cousin is thrown into the van. He looks like he was struck, a red mark on his cheek. He’s sniffling, shocked but more angry than sad. He had never been treated like this by any adult. Titania stayed as far away as she could from him. He begins to wail, fake tears streaming down his face. That only gets a bang and an order to shut up.

 

They spend the rest of the time in silence. It’s a long drive, and her cousin falls asleep. Titania can’t fall asleep. Whatever happened was bad, aunt and uncle would never let random people in their house to take cousin. They were too careful with him, but they weren’t here and cousin was. 

 

She spends most of the drive worried about every little thing.

 

Once the van stops there is a series of banging. Cousin wakes up and shakes his head a little, a confused expression on his face. Then he looks mad and once the door opens a tantrum brews.

 

There are different adults this time, led by a pretty blonde woman. She smiles at them until her cousin complains.

 

“Why am I here? Why am I with the freak? I’m hungry! Where’s food? Where are my mummy and daddy? I don’t want to be here.” She glares at the little boy.

 

“You’re mummy and daddy are dead brat. They are never coming back.” Her cousin is still pouting but the smile on her face promises pain. “This will teach you to shut up.”

 

She slams him into the door. Then she puts and hand around his throat and her cousin struggles, tears streaming down his pudgy face.

 

“Annoying.” An older man wearing glasses says.

 

“I want to know why he is so fat? Who let’s their child turn into that ugly little thing?” The woman asks, disgust across her face.

 

“I’m handsome! Mummy says so!” He cries only to get slapped across the face again.

 

“Your mummy was a dirty liar. You are the fattest ugliest little boy I have ever seen. If you dirty the air again мусор (trash). I will kill you and see if you are actually a pig by your squeals.” Titania says nothing, only exits the van and stands straight by the doors, the woman looks at her. “Hello, I’m sorry but I had to discipline him. He really should know better. What’s your name little one?”

 

“Titania.” She whispers getting a smile.

 

“A pretty name but we don’t have names for the children here. From now on you shall be asset designation red, and he is asset designation… pig.”

 

“Yes, m’am.” Titania agrees even though she will not let go of her name, she has been called other names before.

 

“What are you called now?”

 

“Asset designation red. He is asset designation pig.” A smile crosses her face.

 

“Very good asset,” she turns to cousin. “Now what are you called?”

 

“A… ass… asset designation pig.” She pats his head gently even as he flinches.

 

“Good, follow me assets red and pig. We have testing to do.”

 

They follow the woman not wanting to be hurt. She watches them to out of the corner of her eyes. Titania quickly follows her through a garage into a bright white facility. Cousin following behind her, slowly and grimacing. They are led to an area and told to strip. Titania does so quickly and waits for her cousin to do the same. Then they are hosed down with cold water. Titania is given a haircut. Her loose curls falling to her chin, and brushed through. They are then given clothing. Clean white underwear, grey socks, black slipper shoes, tight black pants, and long sleeved dark shirts. Titania is just glad that these clothes seem to be close to fitting her, unlike her old stuff.

 

They are then separated and led to different rooms. Titania was sat at a desk with various writing utensils. After a few minutes the blonde woman from earlier comes in with various papers. She smiles the same evil smile from earlier.

 

“Alright asset red, you shall be given a variety of tests, written ones. After such a… difficult night, we shall give your physical tests tomorrow. You have a few hours of this and then we will give you a meal and show you to quarters. Do not attempt to fail these tests, otherwise you shall not be fed. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes m’am.”

 

“Call me handler.” She insists.

 

“Yes handler.”

 

“Good now, begin.” She hands the first test out and Titania starts immediately.

 

She is given three tests over a long time period. Then as promised a bowl of porridge is given to her along with an apple. Titania eats all of it as quickly as she can, never knowing if she’ll have food again. After her meal she is told.

 

“Now Asset Designation Red your tasks are to obey handler, and train. Do you understand.”

 

“Tasks are obey handler and train.” She repeats to the woman.

 

“Good asset,” she doesn’t say girl or boy just asset.

 

Then she is led to a room with many beds. The room is dark and she is shown a bed. She immediately gets into the bed and after a while of considering what happens she falls asleep.

 

&  & &  & & &  & & & &  & & & & &  &

 

Titania is shaken awake. Above her is a girl with dark brown skin, and black curly hair, only the curls are smaller than Titania’s. She is wearing similar clothes to her, so probably a uniform. Her large dark eyes are watching her.

 

“Asset designation?” The girl asks in a whisper.

 

“Asset designation red.” She replies, not saying Titania because she will likely get in trouble from saying her name. “What is the asset designation of yours?”

 

“Asset Designation Night. Get up.” Titania does and makes her bed like the other children before standing straight at the end of it.

 

There are seven children in total, including Titania and cousin. Most are pale like her, although one besides Night is dark. However the boy is a lighter brown with yellowish brown eyes. One is very small, light brown hair and eyes and scared. The other two include a blonde girl with blue eyes, and a dark haired girl with dark eyes. The door opens and handler along with three large men come in. Handler smiles the same sharp smile that she aimed at cousin and her.

 

“Good morning assets. Two new assets joined the institution last night. The fat one is asset designation pig, and the girl is asset designation red. I need to take them to the physical tests. Pig, red, please follow me.”

 

“Yes Handler,” she says and puts her head down.

 

Titania does follow her, her cousin is still slow and he gets smacked on his back to go faster. They are taken to two different rooms. Titania is told to run, do push ups, lift weights, and other physical tests that made PE at school look easy. After this is done she is given food and water, which she again take down quickly. She is then taken to a clean room. The man with the glasses from last night is there. He puts her on a machine that says a number in kilos, measures her height, he puts a strange metal thing on her chest which makes her squirm. Then he takes an arm and takes her blood which makes her a little lightheaded. She is given more water.

 

Then she is led to another room with the others, besides her cousin in it. In front of all of them is handler.

 

“Red, join us we will be learning ballet.”

 

“Yes handler.”


	3. Chapter 2: Little Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of Titania Potter age 10.

_ “The girl burst out laughing; she knew she was nobody's meat.” _

_ ―  _ _ Angela Carter, The Company of Wolves _

3rd Person PoV

 

Titania assembled the handgun as quick as she could. She turned the safety off, aimed, and shot at the target. She emptied the magazine, and reloaded as fast as she could, firing at the other now moving targets, emptying the magazine again. All of them were hit, but not dead, meaning she would have to move to the knives, because one only got a glancing blow. The throwing knife sails through the air, going through the target chest. 

 

“Done.” She says, hands up to prove that she hadn’t stolen a knife like Asset designation Yellow had tried to a couple of years ago.

 

Handler Belova comes and checks her targets. Once she is done with that she smiles at Titania. 

 

“Well done asset, all of your targets were hit fatally. However, one would have taken at least ten minutes to die. It is unlikely that they would be able to get help but don’t be sloppy again. Use the knives.” Titania nods and doesn’t say anything. “You may get the energy bar and water. Then move to the bar and do the choreography.”

 

“Yes Handler.” She bows her head quickly and grabs the tasteless ration bars and a bottle of water, drinking quickly and shoving the bar into her mouth. 

 

The bars were better devoured than savored. She then makes her way to in front of the mirror in the dancing room. She is taller and stronger than what she was at five. She is around ten now. Her hair was to her shoulders in a ponytail, and she was now normal height and weight. She doesn’t take a while and begins her stretches and then moves into the choreography that had been set for her. The distant sound of gunshots her music.

 

Handler comes in as she is finishing it.

 

“Good asset, no major issues, only your hand at minute 2 and 16 seconds was two inches far to the right. Again.” Once she does it correctly after three more times she is set to spar against Night.

 

Night is around fourteen, very tall, and much stronger than Titania. She isn’t slow like her cousin Pig. She is very hard to beat hand to hand, less raw strength and power and more smarts. Red, to the other assets, is the only one that can beat her on a semi-regular basis. They spar for a long while, and Titania is panting by the end of it. 

 

“Extra abilities time.” Titania would groan if she were a normal child, but anything like that is punished severely.

 

They knew that her stamina was the worst. She hated that they had to test her when she was tired but she knew that it was handler’s and the scientists attempts to get her stamina up. She is lead to another room, knowing she will be in pain tomorrow.

 

It is a room specifically designed for powers. Shadow has abilities as well but they are not like hers. He can blur his face on cameras, and people that are with him. A useful power with known limits, a known quantity. Titania’s are limited only by her imagination, willingness to suffer punishment, and stamina.

 

“Red, teleport.” She does so, one of the easier things she can do because she does it so often.

 

She feels like she goes and ends up on the opposite side of the room. 

 

“Interesting,” a man says, Titania does not recognize and she knows he’s from another base. “Can she do more?”

 

“Yes, Red go through the paces.” She nods taking a deep breath. 

 

An arc of fire follows her hands and she makes it act like a whip, scorching the ground before the fire changes into metal chains and then into vines. She makes the vines sprout into a small sapling. She then destroys it with a blast out from her palms. She doesn’t show them that she can make them forget her face or that she can go invisible to their eyes, or muddle their senses. She keeps them close to her vest. Once the flashier aspects are done, she teleports again and makes her hair grow in seconds, braiding itself before she makes the extra length fall off. She then morphs herself into an animal, the last thing she’ll be able to do. She feels her bones shifting and getting smaller until a deep red fox kit sits in front of the man.

 

He looks shocked, and intrigued at the same time. A malicious smile, on the face of nearly every person she meets in this place stretches across his face.

 

“Turn back red.” She morphs back into the form of a little girl with short red curls, but the urge to fight and run lingers as it always does.

 

Predator, that part of her says, dangerous, need to get out. However, Titania has gotten very good and not even twitching, even if she’s barely standing.

 

“So this is what a magical can do?” Titania is interested, she's a magical, but keeps her eyes and face blank.

 

“These are some of the abilities. However, we are still learning alongside her. We also do not have access to a wand and the learning materials that other magicals do have.”

 

“Interesting, has she shown abilities to mess with the human mind?”

 

“She has shown the ability of empathy and very minor telepathy. However, the telepathy needs a lot of time, eye and physical contact. It is currently useless in the field.”

 

“So eventually she’ll be able to get there.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Soulmark?”

 

“She has one, I recognize the handwriting, and they are loyal to HYDRA.” The man looks at her.

 

“Seems that Red was destined to be an Asset.”

 

“Судьба - это оправдание. (Destiny is an excuse.)” The man doesn’t know Russian and so that comment is only between them.

 

Titania was conflicted about Belova. She was a master manipulator and Titania was not arrogant enough to believe that Belova was playing both sides. She was loyal to HYDRA but she had told the Assets of the Wolf Spider program, and Titania had gotten the message. She did not trust male assets, or assets who were not indoctrinated since a young age. So she was purposefully making it harder for some of the group to succeed, not that they likely would have in the first place. In the rare times that assets were allowed outside training, most of the others called her auntie, or m’am. Titania was told to call her mother.

 

She knew why. Titania reminded her of the best Black Widow, Natalia Romanova. A traitor who defected when she got the chance. The woman Yelena had trialed behind for years and looked up to just the tiniest bit. Titania was her favorite because she was going to make a new, better version of the woman who betrayed her and gloat as Titania killed her.

 

The favoritism was something that when Yellow was alive had made her mad. Yellow had been more loyal than all of them but that was her problem. Yellow took failures and wrote them on her bones. She wanted to be better but she couldn’t do it. She worked herself to the bone. She was too much in too little of a body and mind. She snapped, acting like she was going to kill the handlers but all of the assets knew she wanted to die herself. A suicide that would actually lead to death.

 

No one told the scientists anything besides that Yellow had always been erratic. They didn’t want to tell them that they knew how to die. Not that most of them would. Even Mouse and Cousin wouldn’t do that, but the Assets only had secrets. They were their only possessions and they guarded them.

 

The man leaves and Belova turns to her.

 

“Stamina levels Red?”

 

“Nearly empty, handler.” The woman nods.

 

“Impressive show Asset Red. Sit and drink this, along with a bar.” She sits and drains the water quickly, eating the bar just as fast.

 

Titania might be favored but she can still be starved.

 

She sits and meditates for a few minutes, idle assets are punished assets. If it looks like she is working on her magic then no one will get in trouble. Not that she can really work on it much. Her reserves are empty to the point it would be dangerous to do further. She knows this because she has spent a week in the infirmary on the edge of death because the Head Scientist pushed too far.

 

She aches, sore and pained, but that is normal for her. She can bear pain, and torment. She has done it for so long. She longs for escape but knows there isn’t one.

 

“Asset Red,” she opens her eyes and stands immediately. “I shall be going on a mission. Tell the others.”

 

Missions meant they were left with Head Scientist which was good because they did not work physically as hard but bad because he was cruel for cruelty’s sake.

 

“Yes Handler,” is all she says.


	4. Chapter 3: Assets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yelena and Pierce talk investment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a political chapter

_ “We tend to focus on assets and forget about debts. Financial security requires facing up to the big picture: assets minus debts.”  _

_ -Suze Orman _

3rd Person PoV

 

Alexander Pierce didn’t trust Yelena Belova. 

 

Her fellow Black Widow, Natalia had gone and betrayed her homeland. Truthfully, it was in everyone's best interest if no one trusted a Black Widow. However, the woman who also earned the title of widow was useful. She was tough, long-lived, and could train assets. That ability to train new assets for HYDRA was the reason that she was sent to the tiny building in London.

 

Pierce didn’t want to waste the same amount of resources that the Soviets did. Still there were 14 dead potential assets, and two more marked as dead weight according to the files. One was negligible, average at nearly everything. However, the last three seemed to have potential. All girls like the widow program. Assets Night, White, and Red had good records, some more stellar than others. 

 

“So only three could be potential assets on par with the Winter Soldier?”

 

“Yes, not to say that Asset Designation Shadow could not be a competent sleeper agent, but he is… average.” Pierce nods because Belova knows what a person is capable of.

 

“Who are the best?”

 

“Asset Designations Night and Red. Night is a formidable hand to hand fighter with a high pain tolerance. She well versed in the weapons and would do well with the serum should she survive it. Red is on another level.” Pierce raises a brow intrigued. “Red is not as physically strong, but she is cunning. She is quick, ruthless, efficient, and not afraid of getting her hands dirty. Obedient since she arrived which is a rarity.”

 

“Wasn’t she the mutant that we picked up with her cousin?”

 

“The tests came back negative for the X-gene. She is a member of the magical community.” Pierce sneers, the magicals were dangerous and arrogant people. “As long as her stamina holds she can do anything she wishes really. Telepathy and shape shifting seem to be her weak spots. However, shape shifting is rare in the magical community as far as we know.”

 

“She can still teleport?”

 

“She hasn’t been able to for more than short distances, but that’s probably better in case she pulls a Natalia.”

 

“Do you think she would?” Belova considers this, eyes sharp, trying to find the right words. This was why he hated spies.

 

“I think if given a very wide opening she might, at least right now. She’s young and we still have time to indoctrinate her. I have no doubt in a year she will be completely broken.” Pierce thinks about this answer because the girl is young, about ten and honestly operatives that young aren’t necessary.

 

“I see,” there is a silence. “Her cousin is marked as dead weight.”

 

“Asset designation pig had been conditioned by his parents to not use his brain. He was easy to break mentally and physically, but the habits not so much. He would make a fine bully but he isn’t smart or motivated to do much else. He also has no preternatural abilities to fall back on. However, the mothers of the two assets were adoptive sisters not biological ones.”

 

Pierce goes into his interrogation of the woman.

 

“Is Asset Designation Mouse unsuited for infiltration? Small, unassuming, and non-threatening are markers for her.”

 

“But she is too weak. She jumps at gunshots, her hand to hand is terrible, she wouldn’t pass a field test. She has hesitated and refused to kill animals. On top of that she is ill-suited for work in group, as she relies on her group mates, and cannot pick up on social cues. Therefore she is ill-suited for manipulation and being able to survive as a double agent.” He was almost sad at that, what a waste.

 

“Asset Yellow attempted to kill the handlers.”

 

“Yes," quiet because she is trying to find the right words again. "Asset Yellow tried to keep up with Night and Red. Then she couldn’t and then she tried to smuggle a knife. I think she was attempting to win my favor by killing off Asset Red.”

 

“Do you think she could do it?”

 

“If she was able to get out of her bed and not be detected by any of the other assets, and hit an immediately fatal point then yes. However, the likelihood of all of that happening were unlikely.”

 

“A fool’s errand.” Pierce said considering this, it would have proven useful if the child could. 

 

“A child’s folly more likely. She had been with us the longest, since about seven months of age. She was heavily indoctrinated, and to see assets that came later do better than herself was probably very distressing. There was a similar case in 1961 with a girl in my own program. Asset Designation Серебряный, or Silver, only she actually managed to kill one of the other assets.”

 

“Why kill her? Why not let her try?”

 

“I was told to reduce the wastefulness of the site. Two or three dead assets is worse than one who couldn’t hide she was stealing a knife.” Pierce rankled to give the woman that one but she was doing what he asked to the letter.

 

“And her punishment?”

 

“The guards did their worst. Her body or what was left of it was handing in the back of the dance room in plain sight as a warning.”

 

It was standard, effective, and practically medieval. The heads of traitors were put on pikes to show others what being a traitor meant. He hope the assets got the message.

 

“Asset Designation White.” Is all he tells her, prompting the Black Widow.

 

“White is a good competent asset. However I put her chance of survival when the serum is introduced as low.”

 

“And why is that?”

 

“She is unhealthy despite our best efforts. An insomniac with issues when it comes to eating. She is often underweight, and shorter than she should be. We could move her to an opposite location from the other assets, and force feed her, but I see no reason to take her from training. It would also take more man power, time, and energy than I think should be devoted to an asset.”

 

“There is something else.” Not a question a statement, something was bothering the woman, something she wanted him to see.

 

“There is a reason that Dr. Krovotok was never considered a high level scientist in Red Room.”

 

“And that reason is?”

 

“He only created failures and corpses.” She tells him. “He is getting desperate.”

 

“Do you think he’ll make a move right now?”

 

“I doubt it. Your evaluator was pleased with the progress of the assets. He would be stupid to jeopardize that good will. His batch is also far from ready. It would be less like a super soldier serum and more like a poison. He knows that.” Pierce does accept that.

 

The man had been the subject of ire before, and he knows better than to make stupid mistakes by taking too much initiative.

 

“What of the scattered Widow program members?”

 

“I have confirmed six dead. They were not exactly good members and I am not surprised that they didn’t survive the purge.”

 

“Natalia is working in SHIELD.”

 

“Yes, and I am certain your people have a good handle on her. There are two that I worry about.”

 

“Which are?”

 

“Nadia, and Ava Orlova. I know Ava managed to escape SHIELD custody a few years back. I have not been able to locate her besides a few supposed sightings in New York. I do not trust that. They are years apart. No Widow would stay in one city. We were trained not to.”

 

“And if she were banking on that fact?” He didn't like that she felt she could assume anything about a child she never even met.

 

“Then I am certain the authorities will be able to catch her during her attempts at vigilantism.” She looks disgusted. “However it is Nadia that I am more afraid of.”

 

“Why exactly are you afraid of her? Her hand-to-hand combat skills are practically sub par.”

 

“It’s not her fighting prowess I worry about. It’s her mind and parentage. She is the daughter of Hank Pym, and she has the genius to prove it.”

 

“How did the Russians manage to get Hank Pym’s daughter?” This was not something he had heard of, he knew of Hope Van Dyne but she was an only child as far as he knew.

 

“They kidnapped and killed his pregnant first wife Maria Trovaya. I am not a hacker but there has been probes into certain parts of SHIELD. I am not sure what those parts are, but I would not be surprised if it was Nadia behind those cyber attacks.”

 

He began demanding a dossier of everything she knew about Nadia. This was a problem that needed to be taken care of yesterday.

 


	5. Chapter 4: Cruelty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!!!WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!! WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> THIS IS THE REALLY DARK CHAPTER! CHILD MURDER AND ABUSE AHOY!  
> I promise it's for character development.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the entire story and am posting it all up in one day. No regrets.

_ “Cruelty is all out of ignorance. If you knew what was in store for you, you wouldn't hurt anybody, because whatever you do comes back much more forceful than you send it out.”  _

_ -Willie Nelson _

3rd Person PoV

 

All of the assets were gathered into one room. Handler Belova was gone, none of them knew where and they all knew better than to ask. She was on a mission. The doctor was there, along with three of the most intimidating security guards. The doctor didn’t seem happy, but then he never seemed right.

 

Titania worried about what he had in store for them now. The doctor was always plotting something. It was usually painful, horrible. Once he had made them all strip and watched how long it took for them to feel pain from the cold. It was one by one. Titania had lasted for a long time, but not as long as White.

 

Dudley and Night had lasted the least amount of time. They were punished for that. 

 

The Head Doctor’s punishments were brutal. She had scars from the very few punishments inflicted on her. Cousin had one that barely missed his left eye. Belova had been angry at that one. She had accused him of purposefully ruining assets. It was one of the few times that cousin had grabbed onto her and cried himself to sleep.

 

Cousin wasn’t meant to be an asset. He wasn’t good at bearing it. Then again none of them were. Some were better at hiding it. 

 

“Assets you are coming to a very important part of your training. However, there are also a few of this group that have been deemed dead weight, holding you back from achieving your best. Today we are going to prune that dead weight.” They all glance at each other from the corner of their eyes.

 

Night signs in their own secret hand signs to not flinch. Two guards come forward as the third gets out a gun, taking the safety off. They grab cousin pig and asset mouse. Her cousin looks at her, terrified. She signs him sorry because if she moves she’ll die next. Titania doesn’t want to die. Mouse whimpers and Shadow’s lips twitch. However the four left watch as her cousin and Mouse are forced to their knees and the third guard comes up behind them.

 

Cousin goes first, a clean shot to the head. He’s dead near instantly. It isn’t a comfort. He’s dead, dead, dead.

 

Mouse jumps to her feet, screaming as three more shots go off. The end of the shots herald the end of her. The room is ringing from the shots and screams. The room is disgusting, red painting the floor. Shadow’s eyes are glazed. He loved Mouse. Titania didn’t love her cousin but she feels empty as she stares at his corpse. She feels her hands begin to tremble, magic rising up with her bile. She forces both down.

 

“Have them clean up. They need the experience of getting rid of evidence.” Doctor says unimpressed and uncaring.

 

Something rises in Titania, not that the doctor sees it. She wants to tear him to shreds. The animal part in her is bearing its teeth, snarling, pacing, wanting out to kill. A part of her skulk is dead. She wants to charge forward, to bathe in their blood.  

 

They are children. How can anyone have no feelings for a dead child? How can he see a mess instead of a girl screaming as she was shot three times? A boy whose only family could only say sorry as he was dragged to die? 

 

She doesn’t twitch. She didn’t flinch. She is quiet. She is angry. She is steel and ice. She will be haunted by nightmares. They all will.

 

The guards hand them cleaning supplies, forbid her from using her powers, unceremoniously wrap the bodies in plastic, and go on their way. The one who shot Mouse laughing, although the others seem a bit unnerved at that. 

 

The four of them clean. They don’t sign. Silence is a specter and a comfort as Titania picks up pieces of brain and wipes up her cousin’s blood. Shadow and White’s silent tears being wiped up with the blood. She quietly signs Night that she’ll kill them herself. Night looks sad but nods.

 

They all remember the names now. Yellow, who couldn’t take it and committed the perfect suicide. They only saw her mutilated body after the fact. Mouse, who only wanted to live, quick but too small and scared to keep up. Pig, cousin, who had been loved by two dead people, and so scared without any comfort. Who could only lean on a cousin he once called Freak. They were among the three who remembered their real names. Mouse said her name was Jenny a long time ago. Cousin's was stupid enough that all of them agreed that Pig or Cousin was better.

 

Once they are done with the clean up to the satisfaction of the guards, they are given things to do.

 

None of the assets want to focus on trajectories, and later, anatomy. However, they do their work. All of them thinking and replaying the deaths in their heads.

 

Mouse’s screams are ringing in their ears. No Jenny’s screams rang in their ears. Dudley’s fearful acceptance on the inside of their eyelids. The scent of blood and gun smoke in their nostrils.

 

Once the lessons are over with they are given food and told to go to their bunks. The head doctor will have need for them tomorrow. They are all told to rest up, and that they cannot have food. Not that any of them have an appetite.

 

They don’t sleep well. 

 

Shadow sobs into his pillow to muffle his weakness. He’ll cry himself to sleep, wake up and do it again. Night wakes up with starts throughout the night. Her quiet gasps are like bombs in the silence. White stares at the ceiling, seemingly unblinking. She does that a lot, and they all know she can go like that until she’ll faint in training. Titania tosses and turns, falls asleep in bursts and shakes when she wakes up. She doesn’t sob, she never really does but she hugs herself and curls up. She always feels cold when something like this happens but magic doesn’t help.

 

In the morning they are up bright and early. No hand signs are being made at each other. All of them look exhausted. However, they all have their ways of hiding it. They are taken to a room that none of them have ever been in. The head doctor and a few others rushing around the room. 

 

All of them are taken to separate tables and strapped down. These are not the usual leather straps, these are rings of metal. Something in Titania’s stomach sinks. She looks at the others and all of them know, that this isn’t right. This is an enhancement procedure to be done on all of them. They are not supposed to be getting enhancements yet.

 

Their sleeves are rolled up. It is cold. The doctors look on their arms, probably for a good vein. They found it and singled out one arm on each of them. A sharpie is used to circle the vein that will be used.

 

Titania glances at Doctor. He looks triumphant but there is a bit of nervousness and fear on him. She dives into his emotions. It’s not the same as reading minds but it’s enough.

 

It’s too soon, the serum isn’t ready. He’s taking a chance. He thinks Handler will be getting him killed. The mission she is on has an important man in it. A man who doesn’t like him and will probably kill him. He’s desperate and they are all going to die to pay for it. Her magic lashes out, hair setting itself ablaze.

 

“You’ll kill us! It’s not ready! You’re going to kill us!” She sees the man’s face morph into panicked anger.

 

The others know if she’s acting out they probably should as well. Night headbutts the person about to put something in her vein. They were assets they were tied down, but they were dangerous either way. Titania’s magic starts to try and desperately free her. If she gets free they can get out. They need to get out. That’s all she’s thinking about. It’s out, out, out, out now.

 

She gets a hand free and punches the nearest man. She pushed down by one of the guards, a hit to the throat makes it hard to breath. She still struggles. Titania doesn’t want to die. She doesn’t want White, Shadow, and Night dead either.

 

“Gag all of them now.” She bites the man who tries, one has to grab her hair and slam her head down while another holds her jaw open. 

 

She screams into the gag, thrashing to keep them from injecting her. All of the others are about as effective as she is. She doesn’t cry, but she wants to. They all look at each other. Night looks like she is trying to remember their faces, memorize them.

 

It’s a pointless fight. As pointless as Jenny trying to run, but a human’s instinct is to survive. It’s not logical, it doesn’t give you a lot of room to do things you actually need to do. Your brain is muddled, but your body tries. 

 

They force her still first with a very angry head doctor. He looks like he won something, triumphant.

 

“Inject her first.” There’s a needle and then pain is running through her veins.

 

Pain is all she knows. A terrified, desperate child goes under, one struggling for her life and the others.

 

A monster wakes up.


	6. Chapter 5: Leftover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titania deals with the fallout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea any street names in fantasy MCU london. I am not even going to try. I also don't know much about guns so. Sorry.

_ “Sooner or later we all lose our loved ones. We all have to suffer, every last one of us.”  _

_ ―  _ _ Tom Perrotta, The Leftovers _

3rd Person PoV

 

Titania wakes up on a cold floor. 

 

She is uncomfortable but it’s hard to open her eyes. She’s on her stomach, freezing, not wearing pants or her shirt, only underwear and socks. She struggles to roll over and then sit up. She’s sore all over, exhausted in a way that comes from overuse of muscles and her magic.

 

She shakily makes her way to her feet. She looks around there’s nothing and no one. She shivers arms instinctively crossing over her vulnerable abdomen. That was when she feels the crusted substance flaking off of her. She looks down and her arms and hands are covered in brown dried blood. She stares at that for a long time before shaking out of it.

 

She quietly makes her way down the hall. There’s nothing and no one until broken glass is on the floor farther down the hall. The windows peering into the dance room are broken. She avoids the broken glass and makes her way towards her last location. She doesn’t understand what happened. Last she remembers they were all getting injected with something. She tries to remember after the injection but all she remembers is screaming, desperation, and blurred images.

 

As she gets closer to the injection room she starts to see blood. Once she turns a corner, making a left, she sees the man who killed cousin and Mouse. He’s on his back, large half dried pool of smeared blood around him. He looks mutilated. Titania doesn’t feel bad about it and she grabs the bloody nine millimeter just outside of his reach. She checks the chamber and the magazine and the gun is missing nearly the entire thing. She raids the man’s body for a new magazine, empties the chamber, and reloads the gun. She then goes down the hallway, weapon ready. 

 

More bodies of the various guards line the hallways. The first one is the most disturbing death. All four guards currently there are dead. When she reaches the lab room, the door is ajar. Once she steps inside, she sees the three dead scientists, including the Head Doctor. 

 

On three of the five tables lie Night, White, and Shadow. She immediately rushes towards the closest one. This was their chance. The guards were dead, and Belova was gone. White is cold to the touch, no pulse, eyes unseeing at the ceiling like when she couldn’t sleep. Shadow is the same, with blue lips and bloodshot eyes, blood on his lips. She’s shaking by the time she gets to Night. Night looks peaceful compared to the other two, but she is like the others cold and dead.

 

Titania doesn’t cry. She shakes, the gasps of sobbing wracking her form, but no tears. She sinks down to the floor, had barely been up as it was. Then she gets angry. She screams, a guttural animal sound and hits the table. 

 

A thumps and the sound of groaning metal reaches her ears. She looks up and finds a dent the size of her fist. Titania puts the safety on the gun and finds she was had left imprints in the shape of her fingers in the plastic grip. Her hands shake. She asks the question.

 

“Did I do this?” Of course, no one answers but she’s the only one alive, her hands are bloody, and everyone she was mad at is mutilated.

 

Normal children would be horrified, and on a level Titania is. However, she was trained to be a killer for the last five years. She had killed things that weren’t human but she had still killed something. She knew theoretically how to do that and more. Normal children would cry and call themselves a monster. Titania knows deep in her bones that she’s a monster, and she hasn’t been right for a long time. Now she has the strength to go along with the darkness inside her. 

 

She shuts down and focuses only on getting out.

 

First thing she does is find her old clothes. She goes to the back courtyard, checking to see if it was dark, it was, and buries her three friends. However she doesn’t feel right about not marking their graves and using the names of things rather than people. She finds some pieces of wood and carves Blanche for White. The other two she doesn’t have a good name for them. She goes on the computer and looks up names that are related to their designations. It’s probably the most innocent thing the computers were ever used for. (Not that she doesn’t find a notebook to write down the recipe for self igniting Molotov cocktails that she found on the internet.) She settles on Colt for Shadow and Jemisha for Night.

 

Once the graves are labelled, and she is covered in dirt and blood and even more tired, she makes her way to the staff showers. On her way she grabs new clothes for herself. She raids the room of the only female bodyguard and steals her hair and body washing products. Titania has some trial and error with turning on the showers. Never having used one before but once she gets it warm enough she dives in with the products. The stolen products apparently come with instructions on how to use it which is the highlight of a horrible day. 

 

She takes her time and emerges cleaner than she ever has been. Once she’s dressed, she goes about raiding the male locker room. 

 

She finds out that she might be stronger than normal now, but she cannot just rip locker doors off. So she figures out how to break the locks. After the fourth attempt on the first lock she knows how to break all of them and does so quickly. There are things like cell phones which she leaves, too easy to trace, and wallets with IDs and plastic cards. She sets those aside. She takes out all of the cash and coin money in the various wallets. 

 

Once she’s done with that she sets the IDs on all of the adults. She raids the outfitting room, taking the unlocked cellphone of a man with her for later. She discovers child sized jackets, shoes, and backpacks. She takes the least faded backpack and raids the kitchen. She wants to indulge in all of the good food, which she eats a little but she stuffs a good quantity of ration bars and a few water bottles in the bag. The money goes in a different smaller pocket. She is frustrated by the lack of space until a tug on her abilities seems to make the inside of the bag bigger but not heavier. She then happily piles in more bars, water bottles, and clothes, including a couple pairs of boots. She also grabs a bunch of blankets

 

Then she finds the armory and puts in pretty much every knife she can find and a lot of handguns. The bigger guns are too conspicuous and unwieldy. She can use the handguns or sell them easily. 

 

Then she goes to the files. The files are kept in paper to keep from hackers interfering. There’s something called a typewriter in the building to type the reports up. She thinks about what to do with the mountains of papers. She decides to steal her file. It might not do much with Belova not being dead but it might be able to accomplish some form of misdirection.

 

Titania will not go back here. She will not help these people anymore. She goes through files on the other kids. She gets an idea. Looking at the various reports she comes up with a fake on her. No one not even Belova can remember all of the details in her file. Once she’s done with that she flips through her cousin’s file. His name was Dudley Dursley, son of Petunia and Vernon, the bad names was apparently a normal thing for their family. Their mothers were adoptive sisters. Lily Evans was her mother’s name, a picture of a smiling girl with a dark haired boy in the back is included. She takes out all of the family information and puts it in her file.

 

She then makes signs to point to the dead adults, file rooms, and the yard where some of the children are buried. Once that is done, she quietly walks out of the door. The sun is beginning to shine and she puts on a coat because of the snow, even if she doesn’t feel that cold. 

 

She takes out the pilfered cell phone and swipes it to the emergency call screen.

 

_ “You have dialed the Emergency Hotline, what is the emergency?” _ A woman’s voice prompts.

 

“My name is Titania Dahlia Potter. I was kidnapped when I was five years old after my aunt and uncle were murdered. My kidnappers are dead but one of them was gone and will be coming back soon.”

 

_ “What is the address?” _ The woman’s voice is shaky.

 

“It is 4-7-9-5 Suttner Way, it’s an office building on the corner. There’s a courtyard in the back with a mass grave with other children. My kidnappers called themselves HYDRA and had Soviet Union scientists working for them.”

 

_ “Police and Ambulance have been dispatched they should be there in five minutes. Are you safe to stay there so that the emergency personnel can come get you?” _

 

“M’am, I’m dangerous to be around. I killed seven adults and I can’t remember how. You won’t find me when you get there. Good bye.” She hangs up the phone, drops it and crushes it beneath her boot.

 

She turns around then puts on a beanie and begins to walk leisurely away through an alley. If she were to run it would make her seem suspicious, not that a little girl her age out on the streets this early isn’t. She needs to find an area to hide out at far enough away that they won’t look for her there. Once she’s out of the alley, she sticks to main roads and keeps her head down. She stays at crosswalks and glances to find the amount of security cameras. It takes her a good ten minutes to find an abandoned loft that she sets up a few blankets in and falls asleep.


	7. Chapter 6: Soldat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Soldier is dispatched. A collision course is about to happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where the soulmarks come in. It will definitely become more of a thing, later in the series, but it's always there.

_ “The soldier above all others prays for peace, for it is the soldier who must suffer and bear the deepest wounds and scars of war.”  _

_ -Douglas MacArthur _

3rd Person PoV

 

The Zimniy Soldat was awake. It was something that was becoming increasingly rare as time went on. The asset shakes itself awake, cold down in it’s bones. Across from it was a man the asset vaguely recognizes from another mission. It knows he’s a handler and to listen to him. He has the words.

 

The voice is in the soldat's head weak but the asset can almost hear the angry words. They get louder, as the asset has not gone into the chair or been dosed.

 

“Welcome to the world of the living asset.” He turns to the others. “Take him to the chair.”

 

The asset makes its way to it’s feet shakily. The asset is grabbed by two large men that smell like fear. The whole room smells like fear, including Primary Handler, even if he hides it. It is hard to keep standing but the asset makes its way to the chair. The asset is sat down and given the mouth guard. 

 

The asset takes the mouth guard with ease, and is tied down. Even weak as it is the asset could escape the bindings, but the asset does not try. The pain, pain, burn of the inside of it’s head. Once that is done the man starts with the words.

 

“Желание, ржавый, семнадцать, рассвет, печь, девять, доброкачественный, возвращение домой, один, грузовой вагон.” (Longing, Rusted, Furnace, Daybreak, Seventeen, Benign, Nine, Homecoming, One, Freight Car.)

 

“Ready to comply,” the asset responds which gets a smile.

 

“Good, Soldat, you are to retrieve an asset for us. They are asset designation red, a great success that is currently rogue. She is young, malleable, and once she is in our custody again, she will be ours. We want you to retrieve her alive.” The asset nods as a screen shows a young girl with bright green eyes and deep red hair. “She has survived the enhancements, and is much stronger than normal. She also has abilities such as short range teleportation, and manipulation of the elements. The Doctor performed the enhancements too soon and killed the other assets and Red killed them. Go and retrieve her.”

 

The asset is dressed in more incognito clothing this time. After a long drive it is dropped off in an area that the asset is unfamiliar with. There is a wire and a tracker on it, a voice begs soldat to rip off the tracker and run. It is a strange voice. The asset is told that the rogue asset was last seen in this area, and it is unlikely that even with the enhancements it could have gone far from that area. The asset is told that Asset Designation Red is tired and young. That they are scared and are running because a doctor enhanced her without consulting her handler.

 

So it goes about skulking in the alleys. The first seventeen are unsuccessful, and the asset has to work to keep civilians from seeing it. A voice in the assets head recognizes the accent.

 

_ ‘Britain,’  _ the voice says.  _ ‘This would be the perfect place to run. They’re friendly with home. Where the dame is from.’ _

 

The asset does not know what home is to the voice. It does not care. The asset has a mission and it will complete the mission. It will not fail, failure means pain.

 

It is one of these tiny dark areas that the asset sees a child. They would have been missed if not for the strange hair color. Short curly deep unnatural red hair with similar facial features to the photo, female. There is a wariness in her small slumped shoulders, and her fingers are drumming.

 

“It is dangerous for little girls to be in places like this.” The girl’s head snaps up followed by a gun, asset designation red stands in front of him.

 

_ ‘Poor kid,’ _ the voice says.  _ ‘She’s terrified and exhausted.’ _

 

A flash of a skinny blonde boy with little to no features shared with the girl is in his head. The facial features are very different but the stubborn set to the shoulders and face is the same. They both know that they have no chance of winning but they will definitely try.

 

“I would tread carefully soldat, the most dangerous monsters are the ones that look like little girls because no one sees them as a threat.” Her eyes flash an even brighter green and he’s moving, knocking the gun out of the girl’s hands, grabbing her shoulder and stopping.

 

The voice is screaming at him. The girl said the words on the asset’s back. The asset was told to kill whoever said those words. 

 

Mission parameters state that asset designation red needed to be brought back alive. This was a retrieval instead of an assassination. There is no need to kill her. Prior programming said to kill whoever said those words. Mission said no, programming said yes.

 

It is frozen until a sharp pain erupts in the asset’s thigh. There is a wound that is very close to the assets big artery, one that is not good to hit. It drops the girl and she pulls out the knife before she runs. The asset could follow but it is confused. So he goes back to his handlers.

 

Primary Handler is angry. He summons a blonde female, the asset thinks is another asset. A flash of recognition that the asset cannot tell from where.

 

“Did you know that the brat was his soulmate?”

 

“I didn’t know for sure but I recommended that I go after Red. I told you that sending Soldat was a bad idea.”

 

“Yet you didn’t tell me why?”

 

“It was a theory not a fact. I am in the habit of only telling people facts.” The asset doesn’t understand what they are saying, but the word soulmate sticks to him.

 

They wipe his mind, but he doesn’t forget the red color, the too bright green, and the word soulmate. He is iced thinking that word.

 

&  & &  & & &  & & & &  & &

 

Titania runs as far as she is able to without getting caught running around with a bloody knife. She could teleport but she’s too tired. She didn’t want to dream of her cousin’s face. The names Dudley, Jenny, Blache, Jemisha, and Colt haunt her. She understands why White stared at the ceiling rather than sleep. Titania isn’t physically exhausted, and so she dreams. 

 

She’s clutching the knife to her, not really noticing the blood on her clothes or the trail. Titania knew those words like the back of her hand. Those were the words on her upper calf, easily hidden. Although the colors had drawn Belova’s attention, not that she directly told her why.

 

Belova always told them of the Winter Soldier, the perfect asset. He had been turned against everything he had stood for. He was an American soldier turned into a shell of a human being. An assassin who always finished the mission, and always killed his target. No witnesses behind. She had held him up as a paragon of what they should be.

 

He was her soulmate, and he hadn’t killed her.

 

He was a man with little to nothing left in him. A man who had been born at least fifty years before her, and hadn’t aged. A man who had been told to kill his soulmate if he found them. Her soulmark ached which is something she didn’t expect. She checked and saw that the colors had gotten even more saturated.

 

She wasn’t dead. She didn’t understand why. She doesn’t fully want to die but this life she’s living isn’t that great either. She shakes her head. She can’t have that thought. She survived where the others didn’t. She can carry on their legacy where they can’t. 

 

She remembers Jemisha’s selfless attempts at protection, her calm steady nature. She remembers Blanche’s tired bright smile. Yellow’s need to succeed. Colt’s refusal to lose his humanity in the face of cruelty. She remembers Mouse’s hugs, desperate but loving. She remembers Dudley’s attempts at shielding the other. He flinched but he would take the heat off of everyone else.

 

Titania didn’t cry. That was beaten out of her a long time ago, but she wanted to. She wanted to cry because she was a child that seemed destined for tragedy.

 

She takes a deep breathe, and forges forward. She’s survived everything, she will survive this. She will grow, and one day she’ll bring HYDRA down. They took away people she held dear. They took away a family, her sisters and brothers. They took away her soulmate’s agency.

 

She is a child of death, tragedy, and fire. She will survive.


	8. Chapter 7: Sharp Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titania while doing her runner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ends before she has to deal with Hogwarts. Because I said so hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also I am as good at writing accents as Gary Oldman is at performing them. Which is to say I try and I'm pretty sure I suck ass. I apologize.

_ "The better to eat you with, my dear."  _

_ -Marissa Meyer _

3rd Person PoV

 

It starts like this. 

 

Titania Dahlia Potter is a child able to do extraordinary things. She’s always been able to do amazing things. It was something that earned her the scorn of her aunt and uncle’s narrow-minded neighbors, and the corpses of an aunt, uncle, and cousin. Along with a good collection of scars, training to kill people, and a boatload of trauma and tragedy trailing behind her like a cloak.

 

However, if there is one thing Titania has always hated it’s injustice, it’s bullies. When she was little it meant Dudley, Piers, and Uncle Vernon. Now that means HYDRA, Belova, bigots, and child abusers of all kinds.

 

So one night, three weeks after her life of training and monotony ends, and a few days after she figures out the man supposedly made for her is the Winter Soldier, she comes across a crying child. It is snowing, cold, and the kid has on pajamas. A bruise is forming on their swelling cheek and for a moment she thinks of Dudley the night her aunt and uncle were murdered.

 

So she moves, approaching the kid and realizes that at maybe four years old that they have bright pink hair. It was long and when the kid looked up their eyes were pink. There was a couple fighting in the house.

 

“It’s too bloody much!” The muffled voice of a woman screeched. “I can’t raise a freak!”

 

“You’re a horrible fookin’ person!”

 

“You slapped your daughter across the face. You think that will earn you love in court child abuser!”

 

“Destroyin’ a child’s self esteem isn’t much better ya’ cunt!” The child is crying.

 

“Hey, are you alright?” The child is sniffling and latches onto her like mouse. “Hey please talk to me?”

 

“Mama n’ papa hate me. They just don’t wanna look, bad.” Titania was ready to drop, but she had a surplus of food and clothes that might fit the kid.

 

“Do you want to come with me?” The girl nods.

 

Titania pulls a blanket out of the bag and wraps the girl in it, carrying her bridal style so she doesn’t get frostbite. She finds a warehouse, and they set up for a night. In the morning she teaches the kid how to punch, and finds out that the kid could manipulate energy. Not exactly like her but close. The girl is named Reagan. When they hear that her parents and the police think she’s dead. Reagan walks herself into the police station. She tells them that she ran because her parents didn’t care about her, and she was left on the street in the middle of the night. 

 

She knows Titania’s name but she tells them that she called herself Red. She ends up in the system and when Titania sees her they always do hand to hand together. She calls her sis.

 

Another time she finds a baby in the trash. It’s a newborn. She takes the baby to a police station and gives it the awesome name of Zeus. She signs it Little Red for fun.

 

Yelena will sometimes pop up, looking for her and it’s one of those times that someone else decides to interfere. She’s very close to being caught, when an older girl comes up to her.

 

“Come on cousin, I don’t have all day.” Titania blinks before taking the woman’s hand because she can’t be worse than Belova.

 

The girl takes her through a very complicated route.

 

“Who are you?” The woman smiles.

 

“It’s nice to meet you little sis. I’m an escaped widow trainee. My name is Nadia Trovaya. Also you need to learn how to hack and use tech. What are they teaching the trainees these days?”

 

“Well, it’s less that I wasn’t taught and more that I tend to make electronics explode.” She blinks, looking at her more closely.

 

“Why?”

 

“I’m a magical.” She squints at her.

 

“How did they get their hands on a witch? Aren’t you guys like really protective of your children?”

 

“A, never met another magical in living memory, B, don’t lump me in with what sounds like a bunch of stupid inbred bigots, and C, I seriously doubt they are omnipotent and that children can’t slip through the cracks.”

 

“Fair, and I guess we’re moving to Plan 2.”

 

“Not Plan B?”

 

“I have way more than 26 plans, sis.”

 

Nadia lived up to her word. She helped Titania find out that she only shorted out things when she actively used magic on it, old cars didn’t count. Magic and tech could sort of be shoved together but Titania didn’t really know enough magic to make it work. Titania learned how to hack. She wasn’t going to be a world class hacker, but she could hack well enough.

 

Nadia had to leave to evade Belova and others but the woman gave her a way to stay in touch.

 

After Nadia left, she was left alone in London during Spring. It seemed that HYDRA finally forgot about her. Belova stopped tailing her. Titania wasn’t sure if she was a big enough threat to be considered killable.

 

So she kept moving, blending in with the homeless population, leading kids to safety at police stations. 

 

After a month of no Belova an agent was sent to kill her. They were obviously low-level, new recruit. He had been told to kill an escaped ten year old asset. He swaggered around town, calling her out. So she answered the call, leaving a trail for him to follow. At that point, she had been dealing with a group of mutant kids that were a sort of gang. The leader a girl of Indian descent named Nagakiran, who had been thrown out of the house when she grew scales and her eyes became deadly to look at, wanted to protect her.

 

“You’re not even eleven yet.”

 

“I’m a trained assassin, not a street brawler with the ability to freeze people. Besides I’ve killed people like him before.”

 

She had backed down but had insisted on being nearby by. The man swaggered into the warehouse she was pretending to live at. He was overconfident. She doesn’t spare time with monologuing or fighting hand to hand. She hides in the shadows and shoots.

 

He collapses immediately. She grabs his ID, stealing the money in it, and then focuses on his body. She can’t get rid of it easily. So she decides to use magic. She grows plants all over the corpse until the man is nothing more than dirt which she sinks into the earth. She leaves the ID on top of the dirt pile.

 

Another person dead at her hands.

 

HYDRA stops sending men after her. The ID is gone according to Nagakiran’s kids. She wasn’t sure what was next for her but she certainly wasn’t expecting what was going to happen.


End file.
